Large scale networks typically include wireless access points (APs) strategically located to provide user access to the internet or an intranet. For universities and other such facilities, users are often registered with a home network, and the APs are used to redirect users from a location in the network away from the users' home network to their home network. Such networks therefore need technical capabilities, such as, allowing mobile users to register, recognizing data traffic from wireless mobile users, and redirecting the data traffic to the users' home network in a seamless manner. Once a user is in his/her home network, the data traffic from the user can be bridged and routed as if it originated from the home network.
Wireless controllers can be used to route data traffic from APs to users' home network. However, for large scale networks that can include thousands of users and APs, the wireless controllers can become a source of congestion as data traffic is first routed to the wireless controllers from various APs and then to the users' home network. While more wireless controllers can be added to a large scale network to reduce such congestion, such a solution can be expensive. Such a solution can also limit scalability if more wireless controllers need to be continuously added to meet increasing demand.